Headphones
by BloodyNeutral
Summary: Byakuran/Shouichi, 10051, a new strange friend. Unavoidable attraction.


**Headphones**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Or there would be yaoi-overload.

Warning: Shounen ai

Haha, this is my story for the Christmas Challenge in the 10051-club on MAL. xD

* * *

"NOOO! Don't die on me!" wailed Shouichi rather loudly one sunny day in the library. Even if his wording somehow were serious, nobody would understand since he automatically had burst out in japanese. However, there was no sign of a dying body whatsoever and any kind of disturbing noise in a sacred place as a library was a big no-no. Naturally Shouichi got thrown out.

_Fantastic._

Only one week in this foreign environment and his life was already over. Shouichi mourned as he glanced down at his now beyond-repair Skullcandy. Hesh, green and black. His loyal friend over the last few years and a companion he had expected lean on when he earned the scholarship to study overseas. There were signs, he had without any result tried to save it when the music coming from it suddenly buzzed a few months ago. At least it lasted for this was decided to be the final day by fate.

Shouichi sighed resigned and an hour later he was standing in a store, already in love. These headphones were slightly bigger than the last one, not a Skullcandy, quality was now a top priority. Despite that, these ones were not bad looking. Sleek black, with some silver, and when he tried it on it felt comfortable and he could just imagine the sound escaping it. The thought almost made him drool. When he caught sight of the price, his eyes widened and his jaws went slack. "Seriously??!"

He unwillingly tore away from it and hastily exited the store. Not wanting to risk going as far as stealing the gorgeous thing. Shouichi pouted when he leaned against the wall just outside the store. "Meh, it shouldn't be legal to put a price that high." He couldn't help it. Without music there was nothing to distract himself with. When Shouichi couldn't handle all the pressure others and himself put on, he always had music. When Shouichi felt alone and wanted to visit a nonexistent friend, music always stood up. So even one day without earphones was unacceptable! Especially since his laptop haven't arrived yet, since they had somehow lost it in the air-express. If he was slightly more observant, he would have noticed someone was standing right in front of him, curiously eyeing him with recognition.

"Ah, japanese?" Shouichi snapped his head up startled and was blown away by a creature in white. Okay, not that dramatic, but he couldn't stop staring at the young man who was about the same age as himself, dressed in white long sleeved shirt, white slacks and white sneakers. All that white fitted him, it was rather. Angelic. Even his hair was white, maybe bleached? It did look natural. He absentmindely wondered how it felt like to touch... _Wo-ha! Don't wander that direction Irie Shouichi!! _He nodded as answer after a while and watched fascinated as the stranger's eyes wrinkled in to a smile and noted he had a peculiar tattoo._ Yakuza? Haha, nah._

"Oh, I apologise. My name is Byakuran. I accidentally heard you speaking Japanese and got curious, fufu." It took Shouichi a few seconds to register that the stranger, now called Byakuran, was speaking to him in his native language. Surprised he shook his outstretched hand timidly. "A-ah..! Nice to meet you." He had to restrain himself from bowing, this wasn't Japan! "I'm Shouichi."

It would be something Shouichi would be wondering about the following months, why had Byakuran taking the time to talk with him? Awkwardly Shouichi had answered some enthusiastic questions Byakuran had about Japan. Apparently he was Italian, and had learned Japanese as a hobby, because the country had interested him. All this seemed surreal, Shouichi always had trouble getting along with people. With his shy and clumsy nature, that his intelligence was above average didn't help the matter as well. That contributed to a few bullying that he didn't want to remember. It was all in the past anyway. Moving here to what seemed like another world was supposed to be a new start. Meeting Byakuran... Strange but not unwelcome.

They were still standing at the same spot. Shouichi had slowly warmed up and found himself having a good time conversing with Byakuran. He didn't want to give himself false hopes however and think that he just made himself a new friend. It was hard not to be drawn to him he figured out. In the future that wouldn't change.

When Byakuran suddenly asked what he was doing here, he was reminded the reason he was by this store and almost immediately felt the gloom creeping back. Shouichi didn't see when Byakuran's eyes sharpened when he told his miserable story and had lowered his eyes with a devastated sigh. He did notice when he was unexpectedly janked in the store and didn't know what was happening until they were outside once again and a weight was settled around his neck. Blinking owlishly he glanced down to see the headphones of his dreams. Shouichi stared. And stared. And while we are at it, he stared some more.

"Bya-byakuran-san!" protested a very flustered Shouichi and made a move to remove it. "I can't accept this! You just meet me, do you know how much this costs..." He looked up at him with big bright green-eyes. Byakuran just smiled and placed his own hands on top of Shouichi's, as to stop him from removing the gift. "It's a Christmas present, Shou-chan!" Baffled Shouichi blinked a few times more. "Shou-chan...? Wait! Christmas in a month!" Byakuran listened to his protests amused for a few minutes with a permanent smile. After a while he cut Shouichi off by leaning down closely, so their noses touched, leaving Shouichi with no choice than to stare in those mesmerizing eyes. "Shou-chan..." _It sounds like a girl's name!!!_ "It's a Christmas present.. You will accept it won't you? Or my heart will break.." Shouichi gulped, very distracted by the closeness, their breaths mingling and, and... Shouichi averted his eyes embarassed and nodded. Pleased, Byakuran showed him mercy and pulled away a few steps. The other gave him a glare. He smiled. Shiver.

After that the day went by a blur. He vaguely recalled thanking Byakuran several times when there was no hope of returning it. Shouichi was really grateful. He did ask Byakuran if he could pay him back sometime but was denied immediately. "But if you really want to, you can give me a Christmas present next month." This was uttered innocently, but with narrowed eyes that observed Shouichi so intensely that made him uncomfortable in many ways than one. It was quickly agreed. It never hit him until later that night to exchange phone numbers with him. _WAH! How am I going to repay... I mean give him his present now?_

Contacting him was a problem that quickly resolved. A week after their encounter his class had gotten a transfer student. The girls sighed as the handsome man smiled mysteriously and no one noticed how Shouichi stared at the transfer student in surprise. "God day, you can call me Byakuran. " Purple eyes met green eyes.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was not. Somehow, Shouichi knew that he was tied to that man. If it was a good thing or bad thing, he didn't know. There was always that nagging feeling in the back of his head, that there was something he was missing. He knew that even now, it was too late to have nothing to do with Byakuran. Shouichi didn't care, right then, he was inside feeling joy to have someone. Gut-feelings be damned, he wasn't going to ruin his first potential friendship.

Weeks passed. They grew closer. Shouichi learned to dodge Byakuran's sudden glomp-attacks. Occasionally. He learned Byakuran was addicted to marshmallows, which somehow suited him in a bizarre way. He didn't mind Byakuran following him almost everywhere, it was almost touching. It also made him nervous an anxious, which meant lots of stomach ache. Shouichi wasn't stupid, far from it. He had noticed how those eyes followed him. If he didn't watch his steps, would he be devoured? Would he mind?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Shouichi turned down the volume on his iPod and glanced at the door perplexed from his desk. Who would visit him at one o'clock in the morning? When the knocking didn't stop he stood up to answer.

"Shou-chan~~'!" The said person stood in his black An Cafe boxers and black Ayabie t-shirt. Very surprised. "Byaa-byakuran-san! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn't be annoyed with him right now. And it was to late/early to be annoyed without coffee.

"I'm here to collect my gift." replied Byakuran with a chirpy tone. Shouichi frowned, shot a glance at his calendar next to the door and concluded it was Christmas. _You couldn't wait like a normal person until it was a reasonable time? _Byakuran smiled._ Maybe not._ He sighed and gave a small yawn. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go bring it."

He didn't get to go too far when a strong long arm sneak around his waist and he was suddenly pushed up against Byakuran's chest, with him gazing down at Shouichi with a slight smile. Shouichi first reaction was panic. Byakuran was stronger than he looked and didn't budge how much the other young man struggled. Soon he gave up and gave an adorable pout. "Byakuran-san." A warning tone. "Yes, Shou-chan?" _Of course he would be amused by this. Bah. I'm not blushing, dammit. Down, heat, down._ "Like I said." Shouichi hitched his breath when Byakuran neared with a whisper. "I'm here to collect my gift." Without waiting for a reply he closed the distance and pushed their lips together.

Their relationship didn't change much since that day. Byakuran with his touchy-feely nature towards Shouichi may had gone up a notch, but the only one who felt awkward between them was Shouichi, and he adapted quickly. He couldn't deny any longer that he wanted to stay by his side, the constant need to be close was overwhelming. When Byakuran was on business of some kind, the headphones were there to keep him company. Spouting music like Rip Slyme, Papa Roach, System of a Down, KoRn or even Miyavi. He admited the real thing was much better, how annoyed he constantly may be to his clingy friend. Shouichi wouldn't have it any other way.

Over the years he noticed changes, changes he overlooked and dismissed as unimportant. Byakuran going for important errands for longer and longer periods. Byakuran's eyes slowly became more.. sinister. One time Shouichi accidently saw one of Byakuran's shirt blood-soaked when he visited him. He looked the other way. As long as they still would stay together, everything should be fine.. Right?

There had to be a time when Shouichi couldn't deny the truth any longer. A time he had to face. The time he got his memories back.

Nobody could figure out where it came from, the anguished cry that echoed through the neighborhood. The sound was so devastating that it practically broke the hearts of everyone who heard.

There were only but few words that currently could describe this turmoil of emotions. Numbness, was one. Silently staring across the battlefield, frozen. He knew perfectly way this day was to come.

Expected it. Waited for it. Dreading it.

Neither of them took any notice of the surroundings. Shouichi expected to feel nervous when Byakuran advanced towards him. The feel of stomache that followed after that feeling was however curiously absent. Rather than feeling nervous, he was almost... Looking forward to it. Everything else was on mute, standing in the centre were only them. Like it should be.

"Nee, Shou-chan." Byakuran gently cupped his cheeks and stroked them like one would do with their favorite pet. His cold hands with the feeling of dusty marshmallows slowly slid lower, long fingers curling around Shouichi's stiff neck. Still with the warm smile on his face that always made the redhead blush in the past, his eyes filled with dark amusement. "I hope you had your fun now? I really missed you, my dear Shou-chan. Shame on you for making me worry so much. " Soft scolding voice, teasing, lips equally cold as the rest of him brushed against his ear. Shouichi shivered, but otherwise he was entirely paralized. He couldn't move, the very presence of Byakuran almost made his heart stop. Like a gentle dark curtain was swept around him, constraining him. The compelling desire to be with the man, to be near him, it was always there. Just as the desire to flee from him. "Byakuran-san, I want to save you." He had to say it, it was softly spoken, easily carried with the wind, easily heard by him at this distance. The only response was a chuckle. _I don't need saving_. It didn't need to be said out loud. Green eyes momentarily closed when soft lips were pressed against his. Shouichi could almost imagine it was as sweet, gentle and loving as the first kiss they had. Not this one, this one was claiming. His eyes opened, meeting purple. Byakuran licked his lips in an almost delighted purr, pleased with the desert.

People fell. One after another, on both sides. But it was obvious that Millifiore was backed in to a corner. The Vongola guardians were almost nearly ready to drop down unconcious after the exhausting and crucial battle with Ghost, but they had to stand firm and fight against the remaining enemy, to their real objective. Byakuran. The Millifiore family was giving a tough fight, they were given a hasty order of not on any circumstances let the Vongola guardians disturb the boss's and Irie's _goodbye_. Uni clutched against Spanner, sheltered behind a tree and shouted with clear panic up to the sky for the struggling Tsunayoshi. "Tsuna-kun! Irie-san...!!" Byakuran hold on Shouichi hardened almost lovingly, pressure increasing.

Shouichi's breathing got irregular, face scrunched up in a expression of despair, panic, longing, hopelessness as he tried to gasp for breath. Byakuran thought he was beautiful. This was art, this is what mattered, this is who he loved with passion, to the brink of insanity.

"Shou-chan is mine, you see." He murmured and smiled at the burning sensation of his possession's nails digging into his hands quite deep. Tsunayoshi was hurrying with his guardians helping to get rid of the obstacles. "Always mine. Not Vongola's. Not Millifiore's." Byakuran's smile widened, their eyes never lost contact. One pair tearing up and the other pair filled with glee. "_Mine._"

_And I will never let you go_.

The yells of Tsunayoshi and Spanner drowned out the sound of the headphones that slipped out the limp hand, crashing to the ground.

* * *

Oh. Sorry. I killed him, I think. :3 Damn, I was planning making a fluffy cute story of them. XD

Urhm. What did you think. ? :3


End file.
